Caught up in the Moment
by Marmell Adium
Summary: *COMPLETE* Neither Ron nor Hermione will admit that they have feelings for one another. How many excuses can they come up with for their behavior around each other?
1. Deep Loving Friendship

"You haven't studied at all for the Potions exam before Christmas!"  
"Hermione," Ron bellowed in the Common Room. A few first years looked up in surprise and began whispering about Ron. "It's a week and a half away!"  
"Well, I'm just trying to help, Ron. Who else is going to say this to you if your mum isn't at Hogwarts." Ron narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. Hermione noticed his annoyance. She recognized the expression on his face. She was a master of 'the Look.' Hermione sighed and flopped onto the couch next to Ron. The two of them had been in front of the fire doing homework. Harry was in detention that evening with Filch. He had the unfortunate chance of being caught with Filibuster's Fireworks on the same day that the caretaker was in an easily irritated mood. "Look, all I'm saying is that N.E.W.T Potions isn't your strongest class. You've been struggling with it all year and if you want to become an Auror..." She was cut off by his rage.  
"I'm not you, Hermione. I don't have your brains." Ron jumped up from his seat as if there had been hot coals under him. "I'm not the top of my class, but I get by just fine. So, just leave me alone." He turned on his heel and marched up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, purposely making an unnecessarily large amount of noise by pounding his feet on the stone steps.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their sixth year at Hogwarts. They were all taking N.E.W.T. Potions, which was an extremely difficult class mainly because it was taught by Professor Snape. They had, to everyone's surprise, made it into the N.E.W.T. level class, by receiving an O, for outstanding, which was the highest mark on the O.W.L.s Harry and Ron had no idea how they had managed that one. Hermione didn't know either.  
For Ron to say that he was "getting by just fine" was not entirely accurate. He was, in fact, doing very poorly in the class. Hermione knew Ron as well as she knew herself because she could read him like Hogwarts, A History. She was aware of how important it was to Ron that he become an Auror. The only way to accomplish this would be to pass the N.E.W.T. examination in his seventh year. Last year, Professor McGonagall had informed Ron (and Harry, as they were both studying to follow the same career path) that Potions was an essential part to being accepted into Auror training. Hermione and Ron had known each other since their first year and had always been best friends. Perhaps even closer.  
Hermione had feelings for Ron that she couldn't describe. It was entirely possible that these were only feelings of a deep loving friendship...she wasn't certain. She wasn't the type of girl to wear her heart out on her sleeve. Sure she would give him a peck on the cheek before parting for the summer...and sure perhaps she hugged him longer than she hugged her other best friend, Harry...sure she felt week in the knees we he called her 'Mione...  
She took a deep, slow breath and let it out as fast as she could. She often did this to release a build up of stress, which is something Hermione was familiar with. Feeling angry with herself for being too hard on Ron, she sat down to finish her Transfiguration essay.   
  
Upstairs, Ron was furious. Hermione always hounded him about his studying and homework, as if she was his mother or his nagging wife...but no, he didn't let that thought slip into his head. He refused to.  
Ron had feelings for Hermione that he couldn't describe. It was entirely possible that these were only feelings of a deep loving friendship...he wasn't certain. He was definitely not the type of chap to wear his heart out on his sleeve. Sure he loved how she gave him a peck on the cheek before parting for the summer...sure, perhaps he was jealous if she hugged Harry for longer than she hugged Ron...sure he felt his pulse speed up tremendously when she smiled a particular way...  
Ron shook his head hard to clear these thoughts from his mind. Even if he did have feelings for Hermione, which he didn't (he quickly told himself) there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way she would ever like him. He wasn't in her league. He took a deep settling breath and let it out fast. Ron always tried hard not to think about these it, but he knew nothing would ever happen between him and Hermione...not that he wanted anything to happen (his mind said again quickly). 


	2. The TearStained Letter

Disclaimer: kudos to J.K. Rowling...she's a genius...it's all hers  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall was rather quiet the next morning. Ron chose not to speak to Hemrione. Hermione was throwing nervous glances at Ron, hoping he would talk to her. Harry was reading the Daily Prophet and sipping on orange juice. Ron continued to pretend he was interested in the ceiling, the Hufflepuff table, or anything that would get him out of looking at Hermione. This nasty silence went on for a moment until Harry set his newspaper down with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"It's happened again," he announced to his two best friends.  
  
"Volde - Vol - V - ?"  
  
"Yes." Harry interrupted Ron, who had been trying very hard to begin using the Dark Lord's name. He continued to have difficulty getting the last syllable out, so Harry helped him. "His Death Eaters attacked some muggle houses somewhere in a suburb outside of London." Hermione picked up the paper with interest on her face.  
  
"Does it say who the muggles were?" She scanned the page for a source of information.  
  
"No, it doesn't even say where," Harry replied, dropping his chin into his hands, looking rather down. "I think the Ministry is trying not to parade the information around. You know, protecting the victims from getting put in the lime light right after they have experienced something so traumatic." Ron noticed Harry's worry.  
  
This past summer, Voldemort had been attacking innocent muggles nonstop. Harry often knew of these incidents while they were going on. He felt his scar burn at the time. Just last night he had gone through one of his worse episodes of pain, so he was more or less expecting the newspaper's headline the next morning.  
  
Hermione set the Daily Prophet aside when a large barn owl dropped a letter into her lap. Ron watched her brush a strand of her bushy, brown hair out of her face as she opened the envelope. He felt his morning oatmeal do somersaults in his stomach and a familiar heat rise in his face.  
  
He and Harry casually watched her...but they soon grew nervous. Hermione's facial expression drastically altered from lighthearted...to horrified! She gripped the piece of parchment tightly, never taking her eyes off it. Her eyes popping out of their sockets, she lifted a hand to cover her mouth in surprise.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?!" Ron was worried about her reaction to the letter. Tears were welling in her eyes. Without warning and without a response to Ron's question, she bolted up from the table and scurried out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron stared after her. Harry's hand was halfway to his wide-open mouth, holding a piece of toast topped with marmalade.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin?" Harry shook his head slowly in reply to Ron's exclamation.  
  
"I have no idea! Should we go see what's wrong?" As Harry spoke, Professor McGonagall approached their spots at the table.  
  
"Potter, would you come with me, please? I must have a word with you." Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"I'll go check on her...you go on ahead. I'll meet you in Herbology." Harry nodded as he stood from the table and followed the professor out of the hall, leaving Ron quite alone.  
  
However, for some reason he couldn't explain, he was glad that he was given an excuse to go see Hermione without Harry. What was he thinking? He told himself that it made absolutely no difference whatsoever if Harry was there or not...he told himself this...but it was not the truth. Ron had frequently been lying to himself more and more and he didn't know why...see there he went again: he honestly did know the reason.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Trying not to walk to quickly or look to over-excited about having an opportunity to comfort Hermione, Ron made his way up toward to Gryffindor tower and through the Portrait hole ("snickety-bobbkins"). He scanned the Common Room. It was completely empty. Clearly all of the students were on their way to morning classes.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell." Ron muttered under his breath. He was staring up at the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. He had no idea how to make it up the steps without them turning into a slippery slide that would not permit him up there. He took a deep breath, thinking he would just go for it and the stairs would not turn into a slide only because he didn't want them to...not very likely...but he had no other choice. He had to go see if Hermione was alright.  
  
He was preparing to lunge himself at the staircase, when he heard a feeble whimper behind him. He whirled around to find Hermione curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. He hadn't noticed her at first because she was hidden behind a large armchair.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron cautiously approached her hiding spot and stooped down to be eye-level with her.  
  
She sniffled loudly and didn't lift her head. When she spoke, her voice was muffled against her knees, where her face was buried.  
  
"I - I - I got -" But what she got, Ron didn't find out yet. She sobbed louder and her speech was cut off. Ron knelt down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders awkwardly. He was never really sure how to respond to her when she cried. However, when he patted her back, she trembled slightly and leaned into him. She splattered his robes with tears and who knows what other kind of liquid substance. For some reason however, Ron didn't mind that she was crying into his robes. He hugged her tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Tell me what happened, 'Mione. What was that letter about?" For he had just noticed a tear-stained letter lying on the ground next to them. She ceased crying for a moment to tell him.  
  
"My d-dad just sent me an owl," she pulled back from Ron and looked up into his intense eyes...it amazed her how she just fell into his deep eyes as if they were fathomous lakes. "That attack last night..." Ron nodded, helping her to carry on with the story. "...V-Voldemort attacked my mum at our house while my dad was at the office." She said this very fast as if to spit it out as fast as she could to reduce difficulty. Immediately following the explanation, she thrust her head back into Ron's chest.  
  
Ron felt a lurch of fear! Were her parents okay? Was her mum dea- ...no, he didn't want to think about that. Hermione didn't deserve to lose her parents. She was too sweet and innocent and a too much of a good- natured person.  
  
"What? Hermione, is she hurt badly? Is she alright?" He tried to keep the panic out of his tone so as not to further upset Hermione. She looked back up at him. Her face was closer to him than ever before.  
  
"She's at St. Mungo's. She's really shaken up. Dad says she'll be okay and that it was more of a frightening experience than anything else. Voldemort tortured her! Why would he do that? She's innocent!" Hermione cried frantically, searching for an answer to an answer-less question. Ron could feel her hot breath on his face. It smelled like peppermint and oranges...most likely due to toothpaste and orange juice from breakfast. How utterly rude and insensitive of him to think about how much he wanted to kiss her while she was upset! Ron was appalled at himself for having such thoughts! He tried to shake them out of his head, but her eyes captured his and they were locked. He couldn't look away. She had to have him under some sort of spell! Why else would he feel this feverish and lightheaded?  
  
"It's going to be okay, Hermione. She'll be fine." He said this, breathless. "Your dad said she was mostly shaken up." Hermione nodded and tore her look away from Ron. How utterly devious and cheep of her to think about how much she wanted to kiss him while he was doing his best to comfort her like a good friend! Hermione was appalled at herself for having such thoughts. She tried to shake them out of her head, but he was holding her in the exact way she had always dreamed he would. She let herself completely sink into his supportive arms. Why did she feel so feverish and warm? Stop it! She tried to reason with herself. Her mother had just been attacked by an evil wizard, and all she could think about was kissing Ron Weasley!  
  
She began to sob harder and clung to Ron's robes. She looked into his eyes again and his face was impassive. Hermione didn't have any idea what magical force made her do it....  
  
...she gripped Ron's robes harder and pulled him toward her. He delicately pressed his lips to hers. Ron's head was spinning. Hermione's head was flying. This couldn't possibly be happening. Her tears silently streamed down her face. They were barely kissing. It was no more than their lips touching each other gently. Neither Ron nor Hermione cared if the other wasn't in love with them. They were both lost in their own world. The Common Room dissolved around them and the kiss that lasted for less than five seconds felt like a slice of eternity...  
  
Suddenly, they were very rudely interrupted by the bell to signal the start of morning classes. Ron and Hermione broke apart with a start and gazed around the room attempting to look angrily at the source of the sound that penetrated their momentary heaven.  
  
They looked back at each other. Hermione's wet eyes were out of focus. Ron lifted his hand to wipe a stray tear that was sliding down her nose. He gave an involuntary shiver as he touched her skin.  
  
Hermione, for the first time in her life, didn't want to go to classes.  
  
However, Ron stood up and offered a hand to help her climb to her feet. A faint smile spread across her lips and reached her eyes. She accepted his hand and they made their way toward the Greenhouses to meet Harry _________________________________________________  
  
*hey so there it is...I'm a novice writer and a little nervous about my first story...please give me your honest opinion... Thanks so much to Emmylou...you gave me my very first review! *tear* Next chapter on its way........ 


	3. Caught up in the Moment

Chapter Three: Caught up in the Moment  
  
Disclaimer: Go JK, you're my hero...it's all hers. She created the Ron/Hermione love...I am just embellishing it. Has anyone ever noticed how you can't spell Hermione without Ron...  
heRmiONe  
  
****************************************************************************  
**  
Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry in Herbology just seconds before Professor Sprout came through the door.  
  
"Close call," Harry whispered to Ron as the plump little witch started to speak. "Is everything okay?" He directed this question at Hermione.  
  
"Brilliant," she answered wistfully, without taking her eyes off the professor. Harry noticed that her eyes seemed red and puffy, not to mention blurry. However, despite the fact that she appeared to have been crying, there was an unmistakable sparkle in her pupils that Harry was sure he had never seen before.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron for an answer. He only found Ron with the same twinkle in his eyes. One hundred and twenty percent confused, Harry decided to listen to Professor Sprout's instructions rather than attempt to unravel the new mystery of Ron and Hermione.  
  
He didn't know what was going on now, but Harry was aware of one thing; Hermione and Ron bickered all the time. It was never hateful fighting. It was more the kind of arguing that a married couple would do. Harry smiled to himself when he thought of the idea. Ron would kill him if he could have performed Legilimency on Harry's mind at that moment.  
  
Several times throughout the class, Ron and Hermione caught each other's eye, but looked away quickly, blushing.  
  
*At one point during the time they spent learning about the Venomous Tentacula, Ron had a sudden realization...He had just kissed Hermione!*  
  
*At one point during the time they spent learning about the Venomous Tentacula, Hermione had a sudden realization...She had just kissed Ron!*  
  
They both turned bright red and buried their heads in the plants they were studying.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ron was pacing back and forth rapidly across the floor of his dormitory. He was wringing his hands nervously. Occasionally he would sit down on his bed, put his head in his hands and run his fingers through his hair (which was now sticking up). After doing this for a brief moment, he would stand back up and continue to walk around the room.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to Hermione. Even if he didn't talk to her, he had to see her. Ron wanted to look at her perfect face and gaze into her eyes. He yanked open the door, his heartbeat suddenly increasing to an absurd pace. Upon reaching the end of the staircase, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Hermione was peacefully asleep in front of the fireplace. She was curled into a tiny ball on the rug and a book was tucked under her arm. Her breath was even and deep. Ron's jaw dropped slightly at this sight...but he didn't know why. Okay, he did know why. He allowed his mind to think about the truth for a brief moment.  
  
The kiss that he shared with her earlier that day had been wonderful...even magical. He had wanted it to happen for so long that he hadn't been entirely sure that it wasn't another one of his dreams.  
  
The Love-Defense system in his brain was kicked on again...  
  
...it wasn't like Hermione felt the way he did. No, of course not. She was more likely to go for someone like Viktor Krum. Ron was sure the kiss had been a mistake...an amazingly brilliant mistake...one which Hermione had initiated...but no. There had to be an excuse. She would never want to kiss Ron.  
  
Ron sighed to himself. With his large exhale of air, every bit of hope he had of being with Hermione left him. He walked over to his best friend, grabbing a blanket from the couch as he went. Motherly, (or boyfriend-ly...no, stop it Ron) he placed the quilt over her. He gently pulled the Arithmancy book out of Hermione's hands and breathed in her scent before he stood up. She stirred a bit and Ron froze. Oh, no! He had not meant to wake her from such a pleasant nap.  
  
"R-Ron?" she whispered groggily. Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened them. "What's wrong...what lesson have we got next...where-?" She was panicky.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. It's midnight and classes don't start for eight hours." He smiled his charming Weasley smile and she felt warm again...but it was only from the fire right behind her...it couldn't be from Ron's hand that was resting on her arm.  
  
Ron suddenly realized he had been resting his hand on her arm and quickly pulled it away looking embarrassed. Hermione's hair was messed up slightly. He thought it was even more gorgeous than if she had used Sleekeasy's Hair Potion on it like at the Yule Ball.  
  
"Why are you awake?" She asked, sitting up to meet his eyes...how enchanting they were...but no. They were nice eyes, but she only liked his eyes as a friend...  
  
"I -I...oh forget it..." Ron made to stand up, but she grabbed his hand to make him stay seated.  
"No, tell me. What is it?" Her eyes opened wider with concern. Oh Merlin, he wanted to kiss her. If he made her cry, would she perhaps kiss him again...stop it Ron, you're being crazy.  
  
"I was just...I mean...about this morning..." Hermione shifted nervously in her spot on the rug as Ron spoke.  
  
"Ron...I can explain," she said quickly, not leaving him a chance to say what he had been dying to say for nearly five years.  
  
"Oh?" His face fell...Hermione didn't notice this. She didn't like him that way, he told himself, there is no way.  
  
"I was just so emotional about my mother and everything. I'm really sorry I put you in the situation I did. I'm sure it was hard for you with me crying all over you. I just - I got..." she couldn't find the right words, "I got caught up in the moment...yeah....caught up in the moment. And there was me and there was you and I was upset and..." she sighed, "I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." Hermione said all of this very fast and Ron was having trouble processing this much let-down in such a small amount of time. Hermione definitely did not want to be with him. She had just proven his thoughts right...the kiss was a mistake. She was caught up in the moment...whatever the ruddy hell that meant, Ron thought.  
  
"Sure, well that's good. We wouldn't want things to be weird between us. After all, we're best friends. It would be so awkward if it went any farther. I understand." Ron attempted to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He was successful. Hermione took his words seriously...seriously hard.  
  
He had just said it...they could never be anything other than friends because it would be too weird...the hell with weird...she wanted to kiss him again. Maybe she could fake cry and pretend to get "caught up in the moment" again...stop it, Hermione, she told herself.  
  
"Well, you should get some rest. Classes tomorrow, you know." Ron faked a painful smile. It hurt so badly because he had hoped she would tell him that she loved him...he would say it right back...wait, what was he talking about...he didn't love his best friend like that. It would be too awkward, just like she had said...or had he said that? 


	4. Awkward

Disclaimer: This is all JK Rowling's...I just work for her as her secret secretary...it's real hush-hush...(haha I wish!)  
  
Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me when I get little bits of joy in my mail (sigh) I only write this for all of you, so be cool and keep reviewing...actually just keep reading and that's fine with me! Well, here it goes...I don't know where I'm going with the story or how long it will go, but probably not much longer! Remember...take your C's, catch your Z's, avoid disease!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh, look! Here comes Hermione," said Harry to Ron, who quickly stared down at his breakfast. They were eating in the Great Hall with Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Ron was still feeling a bit awkward from his talk with Hermione last night. He had trouble looking Hermione directly in the face.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." Ginny smiled at her, brightly, and made a space on the bench next to her.  
  
"Hi, Ginny. Good morning, boys. Hello, Ron." Whoa...what had made her put Ron in a separate category for morning greetings? Was it the way he was blushing so adorably? Perhaps it was how his freckles seemed even cuter today...what was Hermione thinking? One little, meaningless kiss and her brain was going into hysterics! Little? Meaningless? They kiss with Ron was not exactly what she would classify as meaningless. They moment their lips touched, it was like a fire went off inside of her. It had been a fire threatening to explode more and more ever since she had witnessed Ron performing that stupid spell on his rat in their first year. Fred and George said it would turn Scabbers yellow, but it was only a fake. Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow...Fred and George could be really devious sometimes. Hermione had to smile when she thought about all the silly tricks the twins used to play. She missed them a lot. They had been like brothers to her. Maybe someday they might just be her brothers-in-law-no! She didn't let the thought cross her mind.  
  
Ginny obviously noticed the tension between her brother and Hermione.  
  
"Erm...is everything alright, Ron? You look quite warm." She tried unsuccessfully to hold back a small smirk that was threatening her lips.  
  
"What? Yes, of course. What do you mean, Ginny?" He attempted to regain composure frantically. In his efforts, he knocked over his goblet of juice, spilling it all over himself and Harry. Hermione casually cleared away the mess with one of her useful little spells.  
  
"You must be tired," Dean piped up, "I woke up at midnight and you weren't in bed. You woke me up with your constant pacing across the room before you went downstairs. Not that I care about you waking me up. It's not a big deal, but what were you doing up so late?" Ron and Hermione stole a brief glance at each other.  
  
"Er...er...I was nervous about the Transfiguration test today. I couldn't fall asleep so I went to the Common Room to study some more." He lied well. Everyone seemed to believe him. Almost everyone. Ginny looked at Ron strangely and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"It's not like you to be nervous about an ex..." Hermione cut her off.  
  
"It should be really difficult. Professor McGonagall hinted that it might be." Ginny noticed the speed of Hermione's reaction and the apparent worry in her eyes. She saw Ron look gratefully at Hermione over the top of the Daily Prophet. Ginny was intelligent. She could put two and two together.  
  
There was something going on between Ron and Hermione and she had a suspicious feeling that it might have to do with 'late night studying.' ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione was alone in her dormitory. The book of the night lay forgotten on her bed, while she sat peering out the window.  
  
Lately, she hadn't been able to sleep. She hadn't gone down to dinner that evening on the account that she hadn't been hungry. It was also, strangely, a difficult task to focus on her studies for the past few weeks. She assumed she must be coming down with something. Yeah, like a sickness...a sickness called love. LOVE? Where had that come from. Her lack of concentration, lack of hunger and insomnia was definitely not due to a certain red-head that she was watching play Quidditch out her bedroom window. Definitely not.  
  
She rested her chin on her knees and began to ponder the idea. Love? Sigh. It had been two weeks since she and Ron had shared the kiss. She still wasn't entirely certain it hadn't been another one of her dreams.  
  
Most people had gone home for Christmas vacation. Hermione had only remained at Hogwarts because Harry and Ron had. Mr and Mrs. Weasley had gone to Paris to celebrate their thirtieth wedding anniversary. Mr. Weasley's salary had increased significantly since he had been promoted to the head of the department for the Misuse of Muggle Articfacts Office. They had truly deserved this holiday in France.  
  
So Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only Gryffindors left at the castle. The few Prefect meetings Ron and Hermione had attended together had been a bit awkward...ha! That was an understatement! She had turned practically magenta when her chair tipped over as they decorated the Great Hall Christmas trees. She found herself falling into the strong (well, actually they were rather scrawny, but to Hermione, they felt strong) arms of Ron. She hadn't purposely fallen off the chair, but she wasn't going to lie to herself...she had enjoyed the fall very much...what was she talking about...of course she was going to lie to herself!  
  
Hermione smiled softly to herself as she watched Ron make a particularly daring save by taking both hands of his broom handle. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry and Ron had been playing Quidditch almost every night of the break. The practice was turning out to be long and tiring, but Ron enjoyed it despite the fact that he was drenched with sweat and snow.  
  
The Quaffle came flying toward the hoop to his right. He reacted quickly and took both hands off his broom handle in order to catch it. Bloody hell, that was a great save! A tiny piece of Ron wished that Hermione had seen that one. Okay, it was more than a tiny piece. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Calming shadows were cast on the walls from the dimly glowing fire in the hearth. The Common Room was empty except for Ginny and Ron. They were cheerfully sharing some old family memories of playing hide-and-seek around the Burrow. Ron's favorite hiding place had been the attack until the day he came face to face with the resident ghoul.  
  
A short silence came about, but Ginny was quick to snatch the opportunity. Her mind had been on it for two weeks.  
  
"Ron," she began timidly. However, when she continued, her tone was confident with a hint of irritation. "When are you going to tell Hermione the truth?" Ron's elbow that had been resting on the arm of the couch slipped off when she spoke these words.  
  
"Wh-what?" His eyes gave away the fact that he did know what Ginny was on about. "I don't know what you're on about, Ginny." Ron was such a horrible liar.  
  
"You do too know what I mean!" she snapped back, taking on a fiery glare surprisingly similar to Mrs. Weasley's. "When are you going to tell her how you feel?"  
  
"How I feel about what?" This was too much for Ginny. His act of ignorance got old fast. She punched her fist into a nearby pillow.  
  
"Tell her that you are in love with her and have been for five years! Stop acting like a prat and answer me! I can tell something happened between you two. I've got woman instincts!" She narrowed her eyes, daring him to put on another stupid facade. Ron surrendered with a sigh.  
  
"I know, Ginn," he punched himself in the forehead with the heels of his hands, "I should tell her."  
  
"Well, why don't you?" Her tone changed. She suddenly felt sympathy for her love-stricken brother. Ginny had never seen him like this before. He was definitely in love then.  
  
"It's not that easy," he explained, "she doesn't feel the same way about me." Ron told himself the words. Even when saying them out loud, he felt a swell of doubt grow within him. It was Hermione that had kissed him. Then again, it was also Hermione that had explained to him, very clearly, that she had made a mistake.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," Ginny really sounded like her mother now. She nearly let out a snort of laughter. "You and I both know that isn't true. Can't you see it in her eyes? She loves you...and I'm not talking about brother-sisterly love." There was an intense silence while Ron considered these words.  
  
"But...but," he couldn't make himself believe it was true, "...but she told me that..."  
  
"That what," Ginny asked, gently urging him to continue, "what happened between you two the other week?" Ron looked at his baby sister. He found it hard to believe how much she had matured in such a short time. When had this happened? Why hadn't he noticed before? Then he realized, he could tell her about it. She would understand. Besides, he had to tell someone or he was likely to go mad like Pigwidgeon.  
  
He took a deep breath and explained to Ginny about the events that had occurred a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"She loves you," she replied simply when Ron had finished. "As sure as I'm a witch, she loves you." Ron blushed, but didn't tried to argue. He wanted it to be true so badly. Ginny was grinning like Dobby upon seeing socks. "How are you going to tell her?"  
  
"What? Ginny, I'm not ready to..."  
  
"Shut up, Ron. You have to."  
  
"Well," he said, reddening a bit, "I did have an idea..."  
  
The siblings stayed up for another hour, formulating the perfect plan...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Aight! Word...(Or for Spanish speakers...Palabra!...or for french speakers...Mot!)  
  
So there is chapter four. I'm reeaaally excited about the next one, so stay tuned. Ron is going to do something adorable.  
  
I'm so glad that if I can't read more new (real...JK real) Harry Potter stories...I have fan fiction here to get me through this next long stretch before book six. (Sniff) I love you guys!  
  
Anyway...enough of that mush...please read and review and stay cool!  
  
~*Marmell Adium*~ PS-This is what part of the alphabet would look like if Q and R were eliminated (thanks to Mitch Hedburg...amazing comedian) 


	5. Internal Confession

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot is JK Rowling's....because she's cool so I have to give her credit...  
  
I'm excited about this one, everybody...I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted...My computer is a....well let's just say it's a jerk...the typing program wasn't working and I was going crazy with no being able to write!!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Snow had frosted the Hogwarts grounds over night. It was the first snow that the castle had seen all year. The students remaining at Hogwarts were all overjoyed to wake up Christmas morning seeing this out their windows.  
  
Ron lunged at his pile of presents and dug in. Harry followed his friend's example, but a little less enthusiastically.  
  
Christmas morning in the girls' dormitory was slightly different. Ginny and Hermione were staying in the same room, seeing as how they were the only two girls in the tower. They remained calm (even when seeing their presents), unlike the boys, and greeted each other sweetly.  
  
"Open mine first," Ginny said to Hermione, who was practically her sister. "I want to see your reaction." Hermione obeyed and found a lovely pair of gloves. The gloves were spun from pixy-dust thread and the fabric glowed like moonlight.  
  
"Oh, Ginny they're gorgeous! Thank you so much!" Hermione put on the gloves and threw her arms around her 'sister.'  
  
After a few moments of cheerful morning chatter and opening gifts, Ginny could no longer control the urge to ask a question.  
  
"Er...what...er...what did Ron get you?" She said the words quickly and rapidly became very intrigued with some wrapping paper. Hermione's neck nearly cracked when she whipped her head around to stare at Ginny.  
  
"What?" Then, upon realizing that this might not be a normal reaction for any girl who didn't like Ron, she calmed herself down and answered. "Oh, erm..." She searched through her pile for a present with Ron's name on it, but she didn't find one. "It looks like I didn't get one from him." Hermione found it difficult to control her hurt and disappointment. "It's no big deal." She waved her hand in the air to dismiss the importance of receiving a Christmas present from the boy she was in love with...why was Hermione acting this way? In love with Ron? Pshaa! No way. "I don't care."  
  
Was it just Hermione, or was Ginny smiling? How could she find this remotely funny?  
  
"Let's go see what the boys are up to. Shall we?" Hermione nodded. _________________  
  
"Happy Christmas, boys!" Hermione yelled into the dormitory when she and Ginny arrived upstairs.  
  
"Hermione, how come you're allowed in our room when we aren't allowed in yours?" Ron protested. It was completely like him to find something wrong with any perfectly happy situation.  
  
"Why are you asking me, Ron? I didn't make the rule!" she said defensively. "Anyway, why do you care? You wouldn't want to come up anyway." Whatever unseen force had compelled Hermione to say that, she didn't know. She had definitely NOT intended for that to slip out of her mouth. Was it possible that Ron and Ginny had just exchanged a tiny glance? No, why would they?  
  
"Hermione, thanks so much for the present. I've been wanting this Quidditch book for a while!" Harry thanked her excitedly.  
  
"You're welcome, Harry. And thanks for the book. Professor McGonagall told me that The Study of Magical Evolution is very informative and..." Harry cut her off before she could get started on a long-winded speech.  
  
"Well, you told me once that you might like it." Everyone in the room was smiling and considering a snowball fight later that day. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"I can't believe she didn't even mention it to you," Ginny said to Ron during their afternoon snowball fight. "She looked pretty upset when she saw you didn't give her a present.  
  
"I was surprised too. I hope I didn't make her feel too bad." He looked forlorn as he chucked a clump of snow at an unsuspecting Harry. Having Seeker reflexes, Harry dodged it expertly and retaliated with his own snowball. Ron was hit square in the face.  
  
"You'll have to get up earlier than that to catch me off guard, Ron!" It was a pleasant atmosphere. Ron and Ginny abandoned their chatter about Ron's plan. They went to join the others jubilantly.  
  
Hermione threw some snow at Ron and it caught him in the stomach. She giggled, girlishly and ran away as he aimed a throw at her. Was she flirting? Oh Merlin, Hermione! Why was she even thinking of that? Ron was practically her brother. How could she be flirting?  
  
While in the middle of her thought process, she lost focus of the fact that she was being pursued by a crazy chap with a snowball. Ron hit her in the back with the snow, sparkling in the sunlight. Hermione let out a tiny yelp and stopped running. Ron, who had been sprinting at top-speed behind her, ran into Hermione. The force of this collision sent both of them flying through the air and into a snow bank.  
  
Ron could hear Hermione's laughter, but it was muffled from her face being in the snow. He laughed himself and shoved her to roll over. The two of them lay in the snow bank, chuckling. They could barely hear Harry's and Ginny's voices from their position in the Hogwarts yard. They were a good hundred yards away from the other two.  
  
Ron thought Hermione looked especially gorgeous with her cheeks as red a cherries and her eyes twinkling from the reflection of the shining, white snow. Oh, Merlin! What was Ron thinking? Although, he really didn't know if he could deny it from himself any longer. Yes, he would be completely honest...he was one hundred and twenty percent in love with Hermione Granger. How could he not be?  
  
As he made this internal confession, he ceased his laughter. Ron simply stared at Hermione. She stared back at him.  
  
Breathe, Hermione, breathe! She told herself this, as if it was a necessary reminder when in Ron's presence. This was the final straw. No more holding it inside. She was totally in love with Ron Weasley. Hermione could no longer deny it from herself anymore.  
  
As she made this internal confession, she felt the cold in her cheeks and nose replaced with a warming glow. She caught Ron's eyes and didn't look away.  
  
They could almost feel each other moving closer, thought neither had even budged an inch in the snow. Perhaps Ron wouldn't have to wait for his plan to take place. This seemed like the perfect moment. He could do it now. He wanted to. She wanted him to.  
  
"'Mione?" he asked with a timid confidence because no matter how nervous he was, he knew he could take the next step.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Her voice made the tips of his fingers and toes tingle.  
  
"I want to tell you something." Maybe he had imagined it, but Ron thought he noticed Hermione's pupils dilate slightly after he spoke those words.  
  
But whatever Ron wanted to tell Hermione, she didn't find out...(yet)...because Ginny had let out a loud cry of laughter. Despite the distance, her noise carried over to Hermione and Ron in the snow bank. Due to the distraction, their eye contact was broken and the moment faded before either of them could grasp it again.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and tried to hide her disappointment.  
  
"Let's make some snowballs then sneak up on them," she suggested,  
  
"Good idea," Ron agreed, trying to hide his disappointment. He sighed deeply and followed her across the white grounds. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
A/N: Everyone, I am soooooo sorry (once again) that I didn't put Ron's plan in this chapter. (eek...I really am truly sorry) Writing this part took longer than expected and I am trying to keep all the chapters about the same length. I want to devote a whole great big long chapter to the next part (which is gonna be cool...I hope you all think so) Don't worry! The next chapter is going up ASAP! I PROMISE. I swear on my copy of Order of the Phoenix! And if you know me at all...you'll realize that's a huge deal. Love you all! Keep readin' and reviewin' and rockin' and rollin' and whatnot. (Yeah, that's from Grease...quality movie) 


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: Can someone tell me if I have to do one of these for every chapter...cause it's getting bloody annoying. Anyway...the only thing that's mine is the plot...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Christmas day was over sooner than Ron had anticipated. Nerves were creeping up his spine and in his stomach. He was ready to do what he had planned, but that didn't keep him from dreading the actual "doing-it" part.  
  
He said 'goodnight' to Harry and told him he would be up to the room in a few minutes. The girls had already retired to their rooms, still chattering about the day's events. Ron plopped himself into the sofa with a sigh. Staring into the fire for what seemed like hours, he waited. Ron anxiously drummed his fingers on his leg and rolled his head around on his neck. This was followed by a series of crackling noises from his bones. This was something that Hermione would have surely scolded him for doing.  
  
Hermione...  
  
With this thought in his head, Ron fell asleep... ______________  
  
He woke up with a start, fearing that he had slept the entire night. However, when he looked at his wrist watch he noticed that it was only 2 o'clock. He had only been sleeping for an hour. Luckily his mental alarm clock had kicked in. Ron smiled to himself in satisfaction.  
  
Now for the tricky part.  
  
He approached the foot of the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories. Ginny was asleep at the top...as planned.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron whispered loudly, "Ginny, wake up!" She stirred softly and groaned. Ron took off his socks and rolled them into a ball. Ginny groaned even louder when he threw the socks at her head.  
  
"I'm coming, Mum," she muttered. Then, seeing that Ron was waiting impatiently for her to rise, she slowly stood up.  
  
"Sometime tonight would be nice." He put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot on the carpet.  
  
"Sorry, Ronnie." She laughed.  
  
"What have I said about calling me that?" His eyes were narrowed.  
  
"Hey, watch it. I'm the one helping you here." Ginny smirked at her brother's easily-irritated attitude.  
  
"I'm coming up now." Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it, in turn, at each hand. "Adhesio." There was no noticeable difference on his hands, but he hoped it would work as planned. He took a running jump and lunged himself at the staircase. He leapt up as many stairs as he could before the staircase turned into a giant, slippery slide. He slid down a few feet, but he held on as hard as he could. His now-sticky fingers stuck to the surface of the slide. Inch by inch, he dragged himself upwards, like a spider on a wall...however...Ron probably would not have approved of this analogy since he detested spiders.  
  
"Grab my hand," Ginny whispered in the darkness. He followed her instructions and reached for her outstretched arm. His sister pulled him up the remainder of the slide and they collapsed on the landing. Breathing heavily, Ron lay there quietly for a brief moment.  
  
When the two of them stood up, they realized their hands were stuck together because of Ron's spell.  
  
"Ron, let go." Ginny squirmed and tried to wriggle her hand free of his.  
  
"Hang on, I'm trying." He performed the countercurse.  
  
"Good luck." She smiled at her brother and patted him on the back before she made her way to the water closet down the hall...as planned.  
  
Ron tried to open Hermione's bedroom door without making any noise. It creaked dangerously on its hinges. He winced and looked over to Hermione's bed. Through the curtains, it appeared that she hadn't woken up. He tip-toed to her side and pulled back the curtain quietly.  
  
She looked so peaceful in her sleep, Ron thought. He sat on the bed next to her and gently took her hand.  
  
"Ron? What's wrong? How did you get in here?" Hermione woke up and immediately began asking questions.  
  
"Everything's okay." He put his finger to her lips in order to silence her. She looked at him with a mix of confusion and giddiness at the fact that he was touching her lips.  
  
Whoa...Ron was about an foot away from Hermione's face and she couldn't breathe. This had to be a dream.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Were you at all curious as to why I didn't give you a Christmas present?" Ron's question was not exactly what she had expected to hear while he was on her bed...in the middle of the night...looking like his usual, dreamy-self.  
"What? I mean...I was wondering a little...but it's not a big deal...I don't need presents." Ron softly snorted with laughter.  
  
"Of course you do," he said, "that's why I'm here. Come on. Let's go." He stood up and made for the door, still holding her hand.  
  
"GO?" Her eyes widened as she followed him out the door. She would have stayed planted in her spot on the bed, except looking into Ron's eyes had made her feel as light as a snitch. "Go where?"  
  
"Shhh...you'll see in a minute. Come on." Without another word, they set off down the staircase and out of the Common Room. ("Where are you two going at this hour?" asked the Fat Lady.) Fortunately, they did not encounter Filch or Mrs. Norris and they safely made it out onto the Hogwarts grounds near the lake.  
  
"Why are we here, Ron? Why isn't Harry with us?" Ron's heart sank. Sure, she wanted Harry to be here.  
  
"Well," he began, "You know how Harry hasn't been sleeping much with his scar hurting so often. Tonight he was sleeping very soundly and I didn't want to wake him."  
  
"Yeah, he isn't doing very well." Ron's jaw clenched. He loved Harry deeply, as much as any brother and he was concerned about him...however, talking about Harry wasn't really what he had wanted to do right now. "So, anyway..." said Hermione, changing the subject.  
  
Hermione loved Harry deeply, as much as any brother and she was concerned about him...but that's not really the conversational topic she had in mind while she was outside with Ron in an absolutely gorgeous and romantic setting.  
  
"Well, I thought this would be better than any material thing that I could give you for a present," he gulped before continuing. "Look." He tore his eyes away from Hermione's and pointed to the sky. It was a moment before she knew what he was trying to show her.  
  
After silence for a bit, the sky began raining a shower of bright, orange and yellow balls. It was a meteor shower...but it was more magical than any meteor shower Hermione had ever seen. The flames reflected their light against the surface of the calm lake, making it appear that the whole world was alight with flames.  
  
They stood for nearly ten minutes, simply watching the sky above. Not paying attention to their increasingly stiff necks, they were engulfed in the magic of the moment. Ron gazed down at Hermione. The colors of the fire were shining in her wide eyes. He noticed that she was beginning to shiver. Acting quickly, he put his cloak around her, since she had not brought her own.  
  
"Thanks," she said, looking up into his eyes. "And thank you for this...it's...it's amazing." She said the last word in a whisper. Her eyes were glistening with threatening tears. They smiled at each other. Both Ron and Hermione were feeling as though they were living a dream. Neither of them wanted the night to end. Neither of them wanted to be living the moment with anyone else.  
  
Ron took a deep, steadying breath and spoke.  
  
Hermione took a deep, steadying breath and spoke.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
They had spoken at the same exact second. Shivering from the cold (which they were ignoring) they laughed.  
  
"You first."  
  
"No, you go ahead."  
  
"No, really, I insist."  
  
"It's okay, you go first."  
  
"No..." Ron took another lung-full of air and began. "Fine, I'll go. 'Mione..." He took her hand in his while he whispered. He paused for a moment and stared at her.  
  
"Ron, you don't have to say anything," she said before he could speak another word. Hermione gripped his hand equally as hard as he was holding hers. She had caught him off guard. Ron's mouth opened slightly and he stopped breathing. Could she mean what he thought she meant?  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that she had just said what she said...however...for some reason she couldn't explain...she did believe that she had said it. She could feel what he was about to tell her...he loved her...and she loved him. Not knowing how she knew this fact...she inched closer to Ron.  
  
Alright...Hermione had just stepped closer to him! He still couldn't breathe. For some reason...her words were more powerful than if she had actually said that she loved him. He didn't need to hear it...somehow...he could feel it.  
  
Ron reached his hand up to touch Hermione's face and she stopped shivering. In fact, she even stopped breathing altogether.  
  
When their lips met...it was more powerful than any spell...brighter than the meteors in the sky...more magically than all of the wizarding world's powers. Ron closed his arms around Hermione, wanting the moment to last for eternity. Hermione practically fell into Ron's arms. They both were wondering the same thing...why had it taken so long?  
  
And the kiss was true this time...they couldn't make anymore excuses about how they were "caught up in the moment."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
A/N: *sigh* Hermione and Ron are just so adorable...I want to eat them up with a spoon. Or a spork...'cause sporks are cool.  
  
Anyway...hope you liked that part. I'm proud. Let me know if you think I should keep going with this story...I don't really have any more ideas for it...I'll probably just start on a new story. What do you all think? It will definitely be about Lily and James because they are awesome characters.  
  
Read and Review...and Julie I know you are glad I kept my promise...now you don't have to confiscate my copy of Order of the Phoenix. =D  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story...it's been a fun adventure...*sniff*  
  
~Marmell Adium~ 


End file.
